injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kreate-A-Kombatant (MKE)
Kreate-A-Kombatant mode is a game mode, found in Mortal Kombat: Entirety, wherein you can make your own Mortal Kombat fighter, customising appearence, moveset and even fatalities. There are ten character slots to be filled, and all will have a save slot playable in the game's Kombat Mode. Appearance You can customise the following categories to make your character unique and individual: #Build (Gender, Weight, Muscles) #Hair #Headgear #Facial Features #Shoulders #Chest #Hands #Belt #Bottom #Feet Combat Design Your kombatant has a customisable moveset according to the following features: Faction Below is listed the available factions and the moves that they add to your character's moveset: #Special Forces #*'Stun Grenade:' KaK throws a stun grenade at the opponent, and it explodes after a short time, electrocuting them. There are close, medium and far versions of this move. #*'Air Assault:' KaK calls on their earpiece and has a missile drop down on the arena at either close, medium or far ranges. #Shirai Ryu #*'Spear': Sending out a rope or metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing KaK to pull him or her through the air towards them for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. #*'Kunai:' KaK throws an explosive kunai between their opponent's feet. #Black Dragon #*'Ball:' KaK curls into a ball and flies at their opponent. #*'Sawblades:' KaK summons sawblades from the ground, cutting the opponent. #Brotherhood Of Shadow #*'Trance:' KaK hypnotizes their opponent with their mystical powers, causing them to fall under their control, and making the foe walk towards them, giving them an opportunity for a free hit. #*'Ghost Ball: '''KaK sends out a ghostly fireball which disables the opponent's moves and blocks for free hits. #Seidan Guard #*'Stealthy Shadows:' KaK instantly switches positions with their opponent, leaving a puff of yellow smoke in both places. #*'Lawful Strike: KaK counters the opponent with a roundhouse kick, knocking them back. Race Below is listed the races your character can be and the moves that they receive: #Human #*'''Take Down: KaK tackles their opponent, knocks them to the ground and punches them in the face before getting off of them. #*'Gun Blast:' KaK pulls out a pistol and shoots their opponent. #Cryomancer #*'Ground Ice:' KaK freezes the floor and whoever steps on the circle of ice will temporarily slip all over the place, setting the opponent up for a free hit. #*'Frosty Slide:' KaK slides across the floor and trips the opponent if they come in contact. #Saurian #*'Stealth:' KaK disappears in a puff of smoke, becoming invisible until hit. #*'Klaw Pounce:' KaK leaps and slashes their opponent with both claws to knock them back. #Shokan #*'Leaping Stomp:' KaK jumps off the screen and lands on the opponent. #*'Flame Breath: '''KaK breathes a short stream of fire from their mouth. #Tarkatan #*'Flying Shard:' KaK fires a spark by scraping their blades together and aiming at their opponent. #*'Chop Chop Blades:' KaK slices their opponent up vertically with their blades numerous times. #Minotaur #*'Tail Projectile:' KaK fires an energy blast from their tail at the opponent. #*'Donkey Kick: KaK kicks their opponent with their two legs, like a horse, sending him/her upwards. #Vampire #*'Blood Spit: '''KaK spits a ball of blood at the opponent. They can also do this in the air. #*'Love Bite: 'KaK leaps onto the opponent, bites into their neck and pulls away, blood pouring from their mouth. They receive a damage boost for six seconds. #Enenra #*'Smoke Cloud: KaK throws a smoke projectile at their opponent. If it connects, they are teleported up into the air and closer to KaK, where they are vulnerable to attack. #*'Shake:' Smoke stands in place and surrounds himself with smoke, if a projectile touches him, Smoke will counter attack. This can be charged. #Kytinn #*'Spawning Puddle:' KaK releases two streams of yellow resin from their hands onto the ground, summoning a puddle of it under their opponent to knock them over. #*'Stinger Charge:' D'Vorah strikes her opponent with two of her stingers from her side. #Oni #*'Ball-O-Flies:' KaK gathers the flies around their body and throws them at the opponent. #*'Furious Howl:' KaK emits a loud howl, which heals damage. Category:Copicat123 Category:Mortal Kombat: Entirety Category:Game Modes